<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The past comes knocking on your door by Mischiefs_Broken_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530628">The past comes knocking on your door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Broken_Heart/pseuds/Mischiefs_Broken_Heart'>Mischiefs_Broken_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Born Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Stilinski Has a Brother, Stiles Stilinski is Not Part of the Pack, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Broken_Heart/pseuds/Mischiefs_Broken_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles has brothers? Brothers no one knew about. What happens when the pack finds out that he hasn’t only got two brothers but is also a werewolf? And how does Stiles react when his brothers are suddenly back.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Stiles has brothers, is a werewolf and the rest of the pack finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secrets coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Firstly, English is not my native language.<br/>Secondly, this is my first fictional work.</p><p>If you think I forgot to tag anything please let me know.</p><p>Comments are much appreciated.<br/>If you want more of this story let me know.</p><p>Thanks for reading and have fun! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rogue wolf threw Stiles against the wall. Before Stiles could move to defend himself he heard a roar, a powerful roar. It was even more powerful than a true alpha’s roar. Every supernatural creature present fought hard not to submit, even Stiles.<br/>
As they looked around to find the source the wolf started to move to attack Scott. </p><p>Suddenly Stiles was in front of him and started to growl, eyes flashing first a beta gold, than a steel blue and at last, a crimson red with the power and dominance of an alpha. Everyone stared at Stiles in shock. Right before Stiles moved to attack the threat before him, he saw crimson red eyes behind the wolf before him. </p><p>“Hello little brother, long time no see” said the newcomer and the owner of those eyes. “Who are you?” asked Scott in shock and moves to attack while Stiles scoffed and shifted back, he asked “And whose fault is it Nick?”<br/>
“Don‘t be rude Little brother”<br/>
“What do you want Nick?”<br/>
“Isn’t it obvious? I want you in my pack”<br/>
Scott interjected “What’s going on here? You can’t take Stiles he’s in my pack!”<br/>
“I haven’t been in you pack for a long time Scott. Why should I join your pack Nick, last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me”<br/>
Nick sighed “Stiles”, but Stiles cut him off “No, you left me and now you expect me to join your pack? And don’t try to deny it, you know it’s true” with that Stiles turned to leave but Nick caught his wrist. “Listen to me!” One could practically feel the alpha power rolling off of him. While trying his best not to submit to his brother Stiles turned around with glowing eyes. But this time they were glowing green. </p><p>The rogue made the mistake to attack the brothers but Nick just tore his throat out without looking away from Stiles.</p><p>The silence around them was heavy and filled with tension. The brothers stared at each other with glowing eyes. Stiles tried to get his wrist free but Nick just tightened his grip and growled in warning. Doing his best not to submit, Stiles asked frustrated „What do you want?“. Nick remained silent. The teen just growled in frustration.</p><p>The pack was stunned. „Who is that Stiles?“ Scott asked, while staring at his best friend in shock. „And since when are you a werewolf?“ the pack added. </p><p>„That, Alpha McCall, is our older brother“ came a familiar, amused, voice from behind them. Stiles closed his eyes in resignation and refused to turn around. That voice could only belong to Deucalion and he couldn’t deal right now. He couldn’t deal with the fact that his brothers were back. „And to answer your second question Scott, he‘s a born werewolf.“</p><p>„Deucalion? What are you doing back in Beacon Hills?“ asked Allison.</p><p>Deucalion, without taking his eyes of off Stiles, answered with „Family.“</p><p> </p><p>„Stiles, what the hell is going on?“ demanded Scott with glowing red eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles, whose eyes were still closed snarled, “That’s none of your business Scott.”</p><p>“It is my business because this is my territory Stiles. You are part of my pack so please tell why we, I, didn’t know about this.” demanded Scott with a growl. </p><p>While Scott talked Nik let go of his wrist but still kept his eyes on his youngest brother in case he tried to run and Deucalion came closer but kept his guard up in case someone tried to attack them.</p><p>“Firstly, this isn’t your territory McCall, it’s Hale land  and secondly why would I be part of your pack?” Stiles answered frustrated while rubbing his wrist and finally opened his eyes. They were glowing before fading back into his normal amber. </p><p>He looked around taking in the dent in the wall from when he was thrown into it earlier, the bridge above them and the second wall beside them. After, he looked at the pack, their positions and their stance, then he considered the stance of his brothers before looking around again.</p><p>Nik, knowing that his little brother was looking for an escape growled low in warning. The teen just huffed, considered the older male and stopped before turning to Scott.</p><p>“You’re my brother, of course you are pack Stiles.“ Scott insisted shocked.</p><p>„There is no pack bond tying me to you or the pack. Tell me, how can I be your pack if I can’t even trust you? When all you have ever done is leave me out of pack business, when you never realize I’m in danger? How can you stand there  and claim that I am part of your pack?“ Stiles asked.</p><p>„What?“ exclaimed Scott in shock.</p><p>„Do you realize that the only reason that I am alive right now is because I changed my name? Because let me tell you if Gerard had realized who I really am I‘d be dead.” The brothers growled at that, eyes glowing crimson red. “Just because you couldn’t keep it in your pants, because you didn’t tell Allison the truth about her mothers death.<br/>
Or how about the pool incident? When I called you for help and you hung up on me. I can’t trust you Scott and therefore I can’t be part of your pack, besides there are only two people who I‘d accept as my alpha and both aren’t here.“ Stiles explained coldly, „and if the two of you want to talk to me, come by another time. I’m not dealing with this tonight.”  Stiles looked at his brothers before walking away and leaving a shell shocked pack behind. </p><p>„Well it could have been worse,“ Nick drawled amused and shrugged. Deucalion just rolled his eyes before walking off, Nick not far behind him.</p><p>The pack watched them leave before looking at each other shocked</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So another chapter. I can’t tell you when I’ll be updating next because I start work tomorrow so I have no idea when I have time to write another chapter. </p><p>I don’t know if I should pair Stiles with someone and if so then with who. I’m probably going to add Peter or Derek or both. Leave a comment if you have ideas or if you want me to add another character.</p><p>Please leave comments and thanks for reading. </p><p>~Mischief</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? Yes or No? Please feel free to comment any mistakes you came across.</p><p>~Mischief</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>